


Recueil de drabbles

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, dinaxellie - Freeform, plusfluffqueçatumeurs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits lors d'ateliers sur mon discord (h t t p s: / / d i s c o r d . g g / 3 9 5 b r r n).C'est très fluff, car nous avons besoin de fluff.Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Situation à placer : Perso A ne parle pas beaucoup mais vient parfois chuchoter des mots doux à Perso B

C’était l’un de ces jours où Ellie ne parlait pas beaucoup, et tout le monde l’avait remarqué.

Elle était tranquillement assise sur le canapé de sa coloc’, guitare à la main. Tandis que Dina, Jesse et quelques autres personnes – dont Ellie n’avait pas pris la peine de retenir les prénoms – s’animaient autour du baby-foot.

« Ah bam ! 3-0 dans vos dents ! C’est vous qui payez les pizzas ce soir ! » S’exclama Jesse.

Ellie soupira en posant son instrument. Alors comme ça les intrus s’incrustaient pour le dîner ?

Dina qui avait remarqué l’agacement de sa petite-amie vint s’installer à côté d’elle sur le canapé gris.

« Ca va pas El’ ? »

Elle n’eut qu’un grognement en réponse. Elle soupira à son tour et posa sa main sur le genoux d’Ellie pour la réconforter.

Une heure passa, puis deux sans qu’Ellie ne dise un mot.

Elle admirait Dina qui discutait joyeusement avec ses invités.

Des boucles noires s’étaient échappées de son chignon, et ses yeux pétillaient malicieusement tandis qu’elle riait à une blague de son ami.

À cet instant, Ellie n'avait qu'une envie : que tout le monde parte pour qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de cette soirée en compagnie de sa chère et tendre.

Elle se rapprocha de la brune et lui chuchota doucement “Tu es magnifique.”, puis, l'embrassa, ignorant totalement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation : Perso A gagne une peluche à la fête foraine et l'offre à Perso B

Dina avait réussi à convaincre Ellie d’aller à la fête foraine, non sans peine, mais elle y était parvenue.

Les deux jeunes femmes parcouraient les stands et attractions.

Dina, qui avait promis à Ellie de faire tout ce qu’elle voudrait si elles allaient à la fête regretta bien vite sa promesse, car la rousse l’emmena faire tous les roller-coasters présents.

À la sortie du dernier, elle poussa un long soupir en se tenant l’estomac.

“Bon, si on faisait une pause maintenant. Sinon je vais vomir ma pomme d’amour.”

Ellie pouffa, visiblement amusée de l’état dans lequel se trouvait sa petite-amie.

“Oh c’est ça moque toi l’asperge sans émotion.   
\- Aïe ! C’est blessant ça Dina.” S’exclama-t-elle en posant la main sur son coeur.

“Allons faire un tour sur ce stand de tir, je ne voudrais pas devoir appeler les secours” Exagéra Ellie en souriant bêtement à Dina qui lui tirait la langue.

Ellie, à la grande surprise du forain, ne loupa aucune des cibles et eut droit de choisir un prix parmi tous ceux présents sur le stand. Elle choisit un énorme éléphant en peluche bleu, qu’elle offrit directement à Dina.

“Et voici pour la plus courageuse de l’Etat !   
\- Oh mais tais-toi donc.” Râla la brune, tirant le col d’Ellie pour qu’elle se baisse et qu’elle puisse l’embrasser.

“Merci.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation : Perso A et Perso B partagent un plaid

La pluie et le vent étaient de sortie aujourd’hui à Jackson.

Ellie et Dina s’étaient naturellement mises d’accord pour passer la journée dans leur appartement à regarder la télévision ou jouer à des jeux.

Tandis que la rousse se levait pour mettre un nouveau DVD dans le lecteur, la brune frissonna.

« Brrr, ça caille.   
\- Ouais. Je suis d’accord, attends je vais chercher deux trois trucs et je reviens. Tiens configure déjà le film. » Dit Ellie en lançant la télécommande à Dina.

Elle se rendit d’abord dans leur petite cuisine, dans laquelle elle prépara deux tasses de tisane. Puis se rendit dans sa chambre et fouilla dans quelques placard en quête d’un plaid ou couverture qu’elles pourraient utiliser.

Après quelques minutes, elle trouva finalement un plaid marron tout doux.

« Ça va faire l’affaire. »

Elle retourna dans le salon, les tasses dans les mains et le plaid sur les épaules. Elle posa les tasses sur la table basse puis s’assit confortablement sur le canapé en étalant le plaid sur Dina et elle.

La brune profita de cette occasion pour se glisser dans les bras d’Ellie, qui l’accueillit gaiement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation : Perso A et Perso B se frôlent discrètement avec les coudes ou les genoux en cours

“Ainsi, il faut distinguer les désirs naturels et les désirs non nécessaire… c’est ce que nous allons étudier pendant le reste de l’heure. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 394 je vous prie.”

Ellie soupira en regardant l’horloge accrochée sur le mur, elle indiquait 15h02. Ce qui voulait dire 48 minutes de philosophie barbante à supporter avant la fin de la journée.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce puis se posèrent sur Dina, qui était à côté d’elle.

La brune cherchait la page indiquée par le professeur de philosophie.

“Ah la voilà.” Chuchota-t-elle en posant le livre au milieu de leur table.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent l’une de l’autre afin de pouvoir lire le texte et Ellie rapprocha sa jambe de celle de Dina qui frissonna.

Fière de son effet sur la brune, elle sourit béatement puis se pris un coup de genou.

“On se calme Casanova, tu m’as juste effrayée.   
\- Hm-mm.” Marmonna narquoisement Ellie en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Dina qui levait ses yeux au ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perso A s'endort dans les bras de Perso B

“Ellie.   
\- Hm ?   
\- Dors.   
\- Pas moyen.”

Ellie avait conduit toute la nuit pour retrouver Dina dans sa maison familiale, et elle en payait le prix.

“T’es fatiguée, je le vois bien. Je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu dormais tu sais.   
\- J’ai pas fait tout ce chemin aussi rapidement pour ne pas profiter un max de toi.” Expliqua lentement Ellie.

Cette phrase fit bondir le coeur de Dina, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

“Justement, si tu veux en profiter, tu ferais mieux de te reposer pour être en forme ensuite. Là tu fais peur, tu verrais tes cernes, on dirait un panda.   
\- T’es chiante.   
\- Ouais, il paraît. Allez viens.” Proposa Dina en tapotant ses cuisses.

Ellie soupira mais posa tout de même sa tête sur ses cuisses.

“Tâche de dormir un peu.” Ordonna la brune en commençant à caresser les cheveux de la rousse.

“Hmm.”

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Ellie s’était endormie.

Il semblait que les papouilles soient une méthode effective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation : Perso A arrange le col/collier de Perso B

Ellie et Dina avaient été invitées au mariage d’une de leurs amies.

Dina s’affairait dans la salle de bain tandis qu’Ellie tentait de finir de faire son noeud de cravate, et visiblement, elle y peinait.

“Oh fait chier !” S’exclama-t-elle.

“Ça va pas ?” Cria Dina 

“Si si, c’est juste ce foutu noeud qui veut pas coopérer.   
\- Attends, j’arrive.”

La brune sortit de la salle de bain, et Ellie laissa échapper un “waouh”.

Elle était vêtue d’une robe vert-sapin, assortie à la cravate de sa chère et tendre et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon désordonné mais élégant.

Les lèvres de Dina s’étirèrent en un large sourire.

“Merci, t’es pas mal non plus.” Dit-elle en se rapprochant d’elle.

“Voyons voir cette cravate.”

Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le tissus et refit intentionnellement lentement un nouveau noeud tout en regardant Ellie dans les yeux.

“Si tu me dragues, ça marche.” Avoua la rousse.

Dina lâcha la cravate - enfin nouée - puis tira sur son col pour l’entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. 

Un ange passa.

Deux anges passèrent.

Dina relâcha enfin Ellie de son emprise et lui arrangea son col.

“Et voilà, c’est parfait comme ça.”


End file.
